Homeroom Teacher Naruto
by LIGHTNING THIEF
Summary: Peace has finally been restored to the Elemental Nations thanks to Naruto. With the threat of Madara and the Akatsuki gone, can our hero finally kick back and enjoy an era of peace? Of course not! But a teacher? Seriously? NarutoxHarem
1. The New Homeroom Teacher Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And unfortunately I never will…. TT^TT

Speech: "Blah, blah"

Thoughts: _"Blah, blah"_

Kyubi/Powerful: **"Blah, blah"**

**Story Start: Chapter 1: The New Homeroom Teacher!**

A tall blond haired teen was standing on a train, trying to ignore the whispers and giggles directed toward him. Surrounded by girls his age, the boy could only question and remember how he got into such a situation.

*flashback*

One warm morning in Konoha, the very same teen was starting his day with his favorite meal, ramen. He ate at such a speed that would be difficult for the normal human eye to follow. He was so deep in his ramen themed dream world that he almost missed hearing the knock on his front door. Rising from his chair with a sigh he trudged across the room. Over piles of old ramen cups, dirty clothes, scrolls, ninja tools, and…. *gasp* did that thing just move?

…..Anyway, opening the door he found no person but a note.

_Naruto,_

_Be at my office in ten minutes or it will D-ranked missions for a month._

_-Tsunade_

Not wanting to deal with that hell for an entire month he quickly got ready.

~ten minutes later~

"He's late!" shouted a voluptuous woman that appeared to be in her early twenties. She had long blond hair that was split into two loose pigtails and a tattoo on her forehead of a violet diamond. She wore a grass green robe that covered a gray kimono styled shirt with dark blue, calf length pants and high-heeled sandals. Not to mention she was rather…. "generous"… in the chest department. She currently had an air of impatience around her.

As soon as she said that a blond blur burst through her door.

"Baa-chan! I'm here! Don't make me…." He was met with fist to the face and sent crashing through the wall.

Pulling himself out of the rubble that used to be the wall, Naruto was greeted by Tsunade's secretary, Shizune.

"Good morning Naruto." Said the young medic/secretary, "I thought I told you not to call her that .Especially this early in the morning! She still has a hangover from yesterday."

"Sorry Shizu-nee!"

"Naruto!" shouted an irate Tsunade.

Not wishing to face anymore of her wrath he sprinted back into the room. She was once again sitting at her desk, a single finger harshly tapping and a tick mark appearing on her forehead.

"Let's get this over with brat. I have a mission here for you that I received from an old friend of mine, his name's Konoe and he runs a school. We'd like you to teach there to help protect his granddaughter and the other students from various magical issues."

Naruto nodded, he was no stranger to magic. He couldn't perform any but when you live in a world that had demonic tailed beasts, jutsu, and talking animal summons the idea of "hocus pocus" didn't seem so farfetched.

"But before I continue" said Tsunade, "When you were on your training trip with Jiraiya you learned English, correct?"

Again Naruto nodded. "Hai, though I'm no master of it, I know enough to have some conversations. Where is this school anyway?"

"Far away, you'll be briefed about the rest of your mission when you arrive there and talk to Konoe. Go and pack, I expect you back here in five hours. More than plenty of time to say goodbye to your friends. You're dismissed."

*end flashback*

He couldn't help but sigh upon remembering that. He was currently wearing a black t-shirt with a design of the Kyubi on the front. Over it he was wearing an orange zip-up sweatshirt with a white interior and a hood accompanied by blue jeans and black converse sneakers.

(**Author's Note**: Think slightly altered Desmond Miles outfit from Assassins Creed Brotherhood, I also don't own that…. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!... Sorry back to the story.)

The train finally came to an abrupt stop and the doors opened. Again Naruto sighed, this time in relief, and his trademark grin appeared upon his face. Stepping out with the rushing crowd he saw the school for the first time, Mahora Academy.


	2. The New Homeroom Teacher Part 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys, first I would like to say that yes the first chapter was short but it's meant to be an intro more so than anything else. I would also like to note that Negi will not be appearing in this fic, as he does not exist in this version of the Negima world. I'll try to update often but I need inspiration in order to write. And please no flames, I hate those.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Story Start: Chapter 2: The New Homeroom Teacher Part 2**

Mahora private academy, a large institution dedicated to educating the next generation. Honestly it was more of a city than a school in terms of buildings. Its most distinct characteristic was the World Tree, which towered over every structure. Unfortunately I cannot say that it's currently tranquil. The morning traffic of students, a.k.a. chaos, was in full swing. And we left poor Naruto in the center of it.

The loudspeaker didn't help with the situation either.

"_Welcome Back Students! The Student Counseling Committee has declared this Punctuality Week! Ten minutes until first bell! Lateness will not be tolerated! Anyone late this week will receive a yellow card, so we urge you to be at school as early as possible…."_

Upon hearing this, the students all started running to get to class. A stampede of students erupted in the span of two seconds flat. Leaving poor Naruto thinking,

"_Oh crap!"_

He didn't have time to worry over the possibility of being late; he was swiftly picked up by the horde and carried towards the school. Almost like an ocean wave or better yet a rowdy crowd at a rock concert, who upon thinning out would drop you on your head.

"_DAMMIT! Why does stuff like this always happen to me dattebayo? _ _I'm going to…. Wait. WHO THE HELL JUST GRABBED MY ASS!"_

Poor Naruto didn't have time to figure out who the mysterious ass grabber was, the crowd had quickly dispersed almost as fast as it had formed. Thus dropping the blond on his head (A.N.: Told you!) and leaving him to nurse the new bump. Little did he know he was in for another bump when a girl's knee collided with the side of his forehead.

"Move it Blondie! You're in the way!" Shouted the owner of the knee, an orange haired girl with one blue eye and one green eye. She was wearing the standard uniform for the female students and had bell that held up her two ponytails.

"Asuna! Be nice! He looks lost and ramming your knee into his head doesn't help the issue!" This speaker was another girl, a lot friendlier than her counterpart. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Along with her uniform, she was wearing a pair roller skates. She exuded an air of warmth.

"But Konoka!" Shouted Asuna, "He was in the way and we're gonna be late!"

"Calm down Asuna, we'll be fine. Now apologize!"

"Like hell I'll apologize to this blond moron! I….."

Asuna would have argued further but she was interrupted by another voice.

"Well, well Asuna making friends again I see…" The voice paused for moment and was then directed at Naruto, "Oh are you by any chance Uzumaki Naruto? You match the description from the letter. "

Naruto was a bit taken back with what had happened in the past few minutes. Having your head smashed and getting yelled at for just being there did that to you. But none the less, he was able to nod.

"Uh, yes! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And you are…." Naruto paused seemingly in thought then spoke again, "Are you by any chance Konoe-san?" Naruto shouted back.

"No, but allow me introduce myself my name is Takahata Takamichi, I'm a teacher here at Mahora. However I will be escorting you to Konoe-sama. Are these students bothering you by any chance, Naruto-sensei?"

The two girls froze upon hearing this. Him, a teenage boy their age, at teacher at an all girls school? Who made this decision and what were they smoking? Unfortunately this only seemed to put Naruto in worse light within Asuna's mind. A teenage boy teaching at all girls school had to be a pervert right?

Managing to collect herself before her orange headed friend, Konoka asked,

"Did he just call you…..?"

"Ah yes! Let me introduce myself." He took on a dramatic pose, "I'm the man that makes the ladies swoon! The one that makes even a crying child smile! The one who other men wish to be but can only aspire to be! The one that will rock your world! I am Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm now a sensei at this school, dattebayo!" He finished with another dramatic pose, finger pointing at them, his trademark grin on his face.

Nothing but silence was heard when he finished. Leaving the three spectators with various thoughts and sweat drops forming on their heads.

"_Great he is a blond perverted baka! Kami how I hope that he's not in charge of my class!" _(Guess Who)

"_He seems nice, if a little weird. Naruto was it? He's kind of cute… Especially with those whisker marks! I wonder if he'll let me touch them?" _thought Konoka.

"_That was….. interesting? I've never had someone introduce themselves to me like that before. Can't say he's not spontaneous, or energetic for that matter. Ah well, hopefully he'll be able to handle 3A in well enough. Though I can't help but feel a little worried…" _Thought Takahata.

The silence was finally broken by Asuna.

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID JOKE IS THIS? YOU'RE JUST A KID!"

"HEY! I'm the same age as you! You Orange Monkey!"

"MONKEY? How dare you-!"

She was quickly cut off by Takahata. "Now calm down you two. As for you Asuna, he wouldn't be hired as a teacher if he was just a kid, he's pretty talented I assure you. He'll be taking over your class in my stead after all so you'll find out firsthand how capable he is."

A wave of horror rushed over Asuna in that one moment. Instead of the dreamy Takahata (AN: Really Asuna?) she would have this perverted idiot as her teacher? Surely this had to be a nightmare. Before she had any real time to protest Naruto sneezed….

(AN: Yeah Naruto's sneezes will have the same effect as Negi's, it wouldn't be Negima without them. But instead of magic causing his sneezes, it will be an influx of chakra.)

The sound of tearing clothing was heard and Asuna was now standing only in her underwear. One thing went through Naruto's head.

"_Bear panties….. The monkey wears bear panties…." _A small trail of blood started dripping from his nose.

Finally realizing what had just happened she screamed, "HAS THIS SCHOOL GONE MENTAL?"

Poor Asuna, indeed karma is a bitch.

~ten minutes later~

The group was currently in a large study within the enormous main building. At a large desk sat an elderly man, but not the typical old man. His head was unusually elongated; he was almost bald except for a top knot. His earlobes were stretched and pierced with two gold hoop earrings. He had a beard, and a pair of eyebrows that would put Lee's and Gai's to shame. Seriously what do they feed those things? Those eyebrows are on steroids….

"_Geez those eyebrows are worse than Bushy Brow's!" _

Asuna was talking to the elderly old man at the moment. She was now wearing a track suit, school issued by the looks of it. The academy's symbol emblazoned on the left side of the chest.

"Headmaster, please! Tell me this is a mistake or some kind of joke!" There's no way that…. KID could be a teacher!"

"Again! I'm the same age as you!"

Before another argument could break out the Headmaster, Konoe, raised his hand for silence. The two shut immediately, neither wanting to possibly anger the old man.

"No Asuna, I would be lying if I said he wasn't. So anyway professor… you do understand that this job will not be easy, correct? It will be quite the challenge and I've no desire to have someone who is unable to deal with the trials that accompany this job. Do you understand me?" Konoe asked, stroking his beard.

Naruto's response was… energetic, to say the least.

"Yosh! I was born ready old man! Bring it, Dattebayo!"

Chuckling at the teen for his brashness Konoe continued, "Ah yes, very good. You'll be teaching until March…" He threw a sidelong glance at Konoka. He had noticed that she kept looking at Naruto and blushing occasionally. Could his adorable young granddaughter be harboring a crush for the new blond sensei? This was too good to pass up. "By the way, my granddaughter is available… If you require a girlfriend."

That said Konoka's immediate response was to make a hammer appear out of thin air and bashed him over the head. Where did that come from? The old man was left with a stream of blood coming from the head wound, but a bandage quickly appeared there with no one but Naruto paying it any mind. Was this a common occurrence?

"Thanks grandpa!" Though Konoka couldn't deny the clearly visible blush across her face, despite saying this. She was actually contemplating the very idea of dating him, he was pretty cute after all.

"_Is she a mage like her grandfather? She must be quite talented if she can make materials appear like that." _ Thought Naruto. _"Though I'd rather not appear on the receiving end of that hammer…. It is, after all, the quite/cheerful ones whose wrath you should fear."_

"Helloooooo!" Shouted Asuna, "I refuse to accept someone like him! (*she points at him) As a teacher. This is completely unacceptable!"

"Unfortunately this isn't for you to accept, Asuna. But for me, and I do." Countered the Headmaster, and looking at the clock he turned towards the two girls. "Look at the time you're going to be late if you don't go now. By the way Naruto will be rooming with you two until further notice."

"BUT!"

"No buts Asuna, now both of you get going. First period is about to start."

Then two left the room, Konoka bid Naruto farewell seemingly cheerful about his accommodations. As for Asuna? If looks could kill, Naruto would lose what makes him a man, shot ten times, beaten, stabbed thirty, and be left for dead in some roadside ditch. Naruto shivered at the thought.

"_Dear Kami! Please let me survive the night!" _He thought.

Turning back to the whiskered teen Konoe continued, "Back to business Naruto! We'll be starting you off today, you're advisor will be Shizuna-sensei. Shizuna-kun are you there?" He now directed Naruto to look at the door.

Upon hearing a distinct "Yes sir!" from behind him Naruto turned to peer at the doorway. An older woman walked in, possibly in her early thirties or late twenties. She had light teal colored hair, dark green eyes, and glasses. Her chest closely rivaled Tsunade's, clothed in a turtle neck sweater and a long skirt with high heels.

"Good morning Naruto. I'm Minamoto Shizuna, it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Shizuna, extending her hand to him.

Naruto shook it. "The pleasure's all mine Shizuna-san." He replied, remembering his manners.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked.

"Only when are we going to get started."

The Headmaster interrupted one more time before they left the room. "One more thing Naruto-sensei. Everything about that 'subject' is to be kept under wraps do you understand? You tell no one except me or Takamichi, are we clear?"

Naruto nodded. "Very well then off you go. I look forward to hearing how you're first day on the job went."

~Chapter Break~

Naruto was staring down a door. Not just any door, this door separated him and his new class. He could hear multiple female voices shouting and laughing behind it. Shizuna was standing right to the side behind him. And for the first time he realized that he was actually nervous. This was an all girls school after all, and he tended to have crappy luck concerning women in the first place. What if they all thought he was a pervert? What if they were violent? What if they were like Asuna or, dear Kami dare I say it? Tsunade? _"Thanks nerves you always help. Making me feel like I've been punched in the gut and having me second guess all the choices I make…. Much appreciated."_

Shizuna handed him the class roster. "This is your student list, it has everything about the students regarding their names, seat numbers, and hobbies. Takahata-sensei made this one personally so there are a few notes to help you along. Don't worry about memorizing it all at once, you're new. But I would recommend memorizing them quickly, the sooner the better; it will just be easier overall. Nervous?"

Naruto gulped and gave a slight nod. "A… A bit perhaps…" He quickly peered into the roster.

"_Crap, the monkey is in my class. Damn, well at least Konoka is in here too." _He thought.

Taking a couple deep steadying breaths he collected his thought. Steeling his resolve he nodded to Shizuna and opened the door. The class fell silent as he stepped in.

"_So far so good, wait my Foxy senses are tingling!" _Noticing something was wrong he quickly swiped the eraser that was meant to fall on his head. _"Pffft. Amateurs, I pulled the same prank on Kakashi-sensei when we started out." _

He stepped over the trip wire, caught the bucket and arrows with ease. He practically danced around the setup of the whole prank not getting hit once. Placing the arrows in the bucket and putting it to the side, he turned to look at his new class. They were staring at him with astonishment.

"Um…." Said Naruto trying to break the awkward silence, "Is there something on my face?" He was met with more silence. He started to sweat.

Shizuna decided to make her presence known. "Take your seats class, we're about to begin." She then nodded to Naruto, "Naruto-sensei they're all yours, please introduce yourself."

"_Sensei?" _the class collectively thought, excluding Asuna and a smiling Konoka.

"AH! YES! I'm…. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I shall be your English instructor as well as your Homeroom teacher for the third semester. I look forward to getting to know all of you and teaching you all that I can." He finished.

The class continued to stare only adding to the already awkward atmosphere. Naruto was fidgeting in his spot.

He didn't have to wait too much longer though; the silence was broken by the now squealing girls.

"AAIIIEEEEEE!"

Naruto almost had to cover his ears at that one. He was quickly surrounded by many of his new students. He was swiftly swamped with questions.

"How old are you?"

"16."

"Where are you from?"

He had to make this one up, "Osaka."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Ye- No- wait what?"

Needless to say he was quickly overwhelmed. The girls were glomping him mercilessly, unintentionally (or in some cases intentionally) pressing some rather "soft" objects on his arms and back.

"_Dear Gods of Ramen! I don't know whether to be thankful or worried that I'm going to be smothered to death!" _He thought.

**~End Chapter~ **

**Author's Note: Naruto's harem has yet to be decided so suggestions are welcome. Though don't be too surprised (or angry) if I don't accept all of them. This is after all my first fic, so go easy on me okay? And on the question of to lemon or not to lemon, it's too early for it but don't rule it out I'm a huge pervert in the end after all.**

**Also just to let you guys know I'm also taking suggestions for other Naruto Crossover ideas. If you have any you might like to see PM me or leave it in your review, I'll consider them.**


	3. The Book Worm, The Fox, and The Monkey

**Authors Note: Hello again! Before anything else I would like to thank you all for the reviews. I wasn't expecting this many good ones for my first fic. I do accept constructive criticism as long as you're not an ass about it. Kind suggestions are always welcome, it helps me grow as a writer and it gives me more perspective. But on to business, first off I want to let you know about Naruto's harem. Let it be known that I'll definitely be adding the following girls, they are as follow:**

**Konoka**

**Setsuna**

**Nodoka**

**Yue**

**Asakura**

**Ayaka**

**Chizuru**

**Chachamaru**

**Mana**

**Sayo**

**Kaede**

**Yuna**

**Ako**

**Madoka**

**Ku Fei**

**Asuna**

**I'm unsure about the others. Shizuna on the other hand would be the most difficult to pair Naruto with because she doesn't have much of a back-story or any real presence in the manga except for the first few chapters, after that she's barely mentioned. The next subject I would like to point out is the issue of the absence of Negi and how I would be able to write the Evangeline Arc without him. Like I said before Negi will not be in this fic if I can avoid it. I was planning on making Nagi be the long lost brother of Kushina Uzumaki. They both have the same red hair after all; I thought I could connect the two in that way.**

**Last thing, this is set after the war with Madara. Just so we're clear.**

**Anyway, keep sending in pairing/crossover story suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Naruto or Negima.**

**Story Start: Chapter 3: The Bookworm, the Fox, and the Monkey**

Previously we left our hero at the mercy of multiple pillows… Um, I mean teenage girls.

He was still being smothered almost to the point of losing consciousness. And the bombardment of questions from his students had yet to cease. Rather they had only escalated in the past few minutes.

"Why do you have those marks on your face?"

"Aw, they look like whiskers don't they?"

"Can I touch them?"

"Oh, me too! Me too!"

""You must be really intelligent!"

"Say something smart!"

"He's really our teacher?"

Naruto was rapidly becoming light headed from the lack of oxygen and the rapid fire questions were beginning to give the poor blond boy a headache. It was then that Shizuna, having heard enough, decided to step in and assist the boy.

"Alright, that's quite enough ladies. He's your teacher. He should be respected not pawed. Now back off and let him breathe."

She was answered with a chorus of "Yes Ma'am." Naruto was reluctantly released from what I can only describe as marshmallow heaven. He slowly regained his breathe, but that memory would be forever burned into his mind.

"_AIR! SWEET AND PRECIOUS AIR! I'LL NEVER TAKE YOU FOR GRANTED AGAIN! Though if I had to die that would be the quite a way to go!"_ thought Naruto. _"And that green haired girl with the glasses…. Why am I getting an odd sense of déjà vu? She was giggling in a way that reminded me of…. No can't be. Ero-sennin?"_

The other girls moved away giving their new teacher some room. Asuna wasn't as accepting as the others, she wasn't going to take any of it. Stomping across the room she spun Naruto around and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Despite the oh-so obvious height advantage the boy had, he still couldn't help but shrink under her intense gaze. Her frustration with the situation was evident by the murderous look on her face.

"I absolutely refuse to acknowledge someone like you, a perverted kid, as my teacher!" She shouted.

"Moi?" asked Naruto in response to her statement.

This only served to anger the orange headed girl further.

"SAVE YOUR FANCY GREEK WORDS!"

She started to shake the poor blond boy by the collar of his shirt, pure rage etched across every feature on her face. Naruto started foaming at the mouth and swirls appeared in his eyes. Evidence of the abuse he was currently receiving.

"_Crap in a hat! She really is a psychopath!" _he thought, _"I'll be lucky enough if I somehow manage to survive the night! Much less the semester! Farewell sweet ramen, I knew you well! Hopefully we can reunite in the next life!"_

As this was happening the other students decided to let their voiced be heard.

"Aw, Asuna, C'mon!"

"You heard Shizuna-sensei! No pawing him!"

"Put the hottie down!"

"Bug off Asuna! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Is class over yet?"

The girls' voices, Naruto's train of thought, and Asuna's shaking were cut off by the sound of a hand slamming onto a desk. Everyone turned towards the source of the sound, a tall attractive girl with long blond hair that reached down to her rear. She, like the others, was wearing the standard issue Mahora girls' uniform. She held herself up in a rather noble and authoritative manner. She commanded the attention of the room with an utmost ease.

"Whoa everyone! Just whoa!" she yelled then lowered her voice when she was sure everyone was listening, "Is this really how we're going to behave before our new professor?" She now directed herself to Asuna who was still holding onto Naruto's collar tightly almost challenging the other girl to say something.

"As for you Asuna-san, if you wish to embarrass yourself, by all means be my guest. But do it on your own time, and don't drag the rest of us down with you."

Asuna's anger was no longer directed at Naruto, her new target was the blond aristocratic girl.

"Shut your trap Ayaka…" growled Asuna.

"He wouldn't have been hired if he wasn't qualified for the position Asuna. I've actually heard that Naruto-sensei was educated at Oxford University. That makes him more than qualified." stated Ayaka.

"_What the hell is Oxford? Sounds like some diseased cow." _thought Naruto, _"Whatever it is, best just to go along with it. The less I have to explain the better."_

"Besides you're only mad because your senior citizen love interest is no longer here." said the blond girl.

"SAY WHAT!"

"You heard me! Takahata's ancient! He's like thirty!

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS FROM THE PEDO-BEAR, HERSELF!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

The girls would have broken further into a fight had it not been for Shizuna reminding them of her presence just then.

"All right girls, that's enough fun for now! Get to seats, pronto!"

"_Fun?" _Was the collective thought of the class and Naruto.

Once the girls trudged back to their seats, Shizuna turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei? They're all yours."

" Ah! Yes Ma'am!" answered Naruto having yet still to fully digest what had just occurred.

~one hour later~

Naruto's first class had gone better than he expected. After the girls had managed to calm down and take their seats he was able to start the lesson. However it would have gone by smoother if the Monkey hadn't been chucking pieces of her eraser at the back of his head for the entire period. He did catch all of them and none of them hurt him in the slightest thanks to his shinobi training. But that didn't make it any less annoying.

"_Why the hell does Japan have such hard erasers anyway? You'd think I'd be getting pelted by rocks." _Thought Naruto

Almost as if Kami had pitied him for all the insane stuff that he'd been through today, the bell finally rang. Signaling the end of first period. The girls gathered their books and started to leave for their next class. A sigh of relief escaped Naruto's lips, he had survived. On his way out the door he was greeted by Takahata.

"So how did your first class go Naruto-sensei?" asked the older man.

"Well…" began the blond, "For the most part it went well, except for…"

He was interrupted by an orange blur slamming into his side. Asuna's hand held tightly onto Naruto's shoulder, squeezing it. A bright, cheery smile appeared on her face and directed at Takahata. Naruto felt that it was genuine for the older teacher and a promise of pain for him if he didn't keep his mouth shut. At least, that is if the hand that had his shoulder in a vice like grip was any indication.

"_The Perverted Baka better keep his mouth shut if he knows what's good for him!"_

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Better shut up if I don't want to be murdered in my sleep…" _thought the boy.

"Hello Takahata-sensei!" greeted, the now too friendly, Asuna. "Thanks for teaching us again Naruto-sensei! I can't wait for next class! I just can't help loving this guy Takahata-sensei!"

"_I already knew she was crazy but damn! She goes from bitch to peppy in 2.5 seconds." Thought Naruto._

"Ah I see. Well it's nice to know that you're warming up to him Asuna. With how everything that happened this morning I would've thought that you would be harboring a bit of a grudge against him. I'm glad I was wrong with that assumption." Stated Takahata as he patted her shoulder. He left just as briefly as he had appeared, leaving Asuna to stare at his back in a dreamy state.

"So you do have a thing for old men don't you Monkey?" asked Naruto. Wishing for at least some revenge for all the abuse he suffered earlier.

She whipped around sticking her tongue out at Naruto

"Oh, shut up. It's not fair that you're his pal when you haven't even known him for three hours. Meanwhile I'm only…..You know what? Forget it! But if say one word to him about it, Whiskers, I'll be aiming bricks at you not eraser pieces!" At this she turned and stomped away.

Konoka brushed past him, "Don't let her get to you Naruto-kun." She whispered and jogged after a retreating Asuna.

"_What is wrong with that girl?"_ thought Naruto.

~ten minutes later~

Naruto was now standing in front of the door to the Dean's office. He had to finish his mission briefing and he had a few questions of his own too. He raised him hand to knock but before he could the Dean's voice interrupted him.

"Come in Naruto-kun."

Naruto entered the room, Konoe was not sitting at his desk this time. Instead he was standing at the large, ornate window. His gaze set upon the large tree in the distance.

"You called for me Old man?"

The dean chuckled again at the boy's brashness, not many would have the guts to call him old. Especially if they knew who he was or what he has done.

"Yes, yes, let me finish your briefing of your assignment at this academy. I would have done so earlier but there were some… unforeseen circumstances." Stated the Headmaster.

"You mean the Monkey and your granddaughter."

The old man nodded, "Yes but please give Asuna-chan a chance, Naruto, she has it hard and she's not a bad girl. A little aggressive perhaps, but still a good person at heart."

"_Easy for you to say! You weren't the one getting pelted by rocks for an hour!" _thought Naruto, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Back to the point at hand then, I trust that Tsunade-san briefed you on the basics of this mission correct?" asked Konoe.

Naruto nodded in confirmation, "Hai, I'm to serve as a teacher for at least the third semester and protect the non-magical students and staff here. As well as keep them unaware of the presence of magic."

"Correct, you're also responsible for acting as a second bodyguard for my granddaughter. She also needs to stay unaware and safe from all magic."

"_Second bodyguard? Then who's the other one?"thought the blond._

Naruto interrupted the old man upon another realization, "But sir, doesn't that mean Konoka-chan can possibly use magic. Wouldn't it be more harmful to her growth if she isn't made aware of her lineage?"

The Dean sighed, his face adapting a look of weariness. "I couldn't agree with you more Naruto-kun. But that's out of my control and it's not my call. Her father wishes for her to have as normal of a life as she can. He's too protective of her if you ask me, that course of action can only lead to trouble. That's why I enlisted the help of your village, and that is why you are here."

"Is it because of me being her bodyguard that I have to room with the two, sir? I mean I am a teenage boy, not many people would trust me near girls my age…"

"Like I said earlier you're her second bodyguard. The other one isn't too keen on being close to my granddaughter; she prefers trailing her in the shadows. With you there I can be doubly sure that she will stay safe. You are meant to be my added assurance."

"_You're also rooming with her for another reason but I'll keep that to myself." _Thought the Dean, his only other real reason for them living together was in hopes that his granddaughter would finally take an interest in boys and get married in the future. You know old people are, they're all about marriage and children. But before he let Naruto free, he had one more thing he needed the blond to do.

"One last thing Naruto, then you'll be free to leave. Will you sign this?" A lengthy paper appeared on top of the desk, a contract.

"What's it for?"

"Only that you agree to the terms of this mission, and so on, so forth."

Naruto shrugged, not seeing what the big deal was. He had accepted the mission already, there was no real point in a contract. But he signed anyway, missing the devious twinkle that appeared in the Dean's eyes as he did. When he finished the old man took it, looked it over and nodded. He then placed it in a file in one of his drawers.

"That will be all for now, Naruto-kun, you're free to go." Said Konoe.

Naruto nodded and turned to leave. He missed the sound of a muffled giggle coming from the Headmaster as he left.

~ Time skip: a few hours later~

"Thank Kami, I thought that today would never end! Who knew being a teacher could be so exhausting? If this is what Iruka-sensei went through every day, then I should apologize…"

He was now outside, sitting on the stone steps of a large statue. His posture was lax and he had the class roster in his right hand.

"The only good thing that happened today was meeting the girls and even that was hectic!"

He opened the roster his eyes immediately drawn to Asuna's picture. "And what is the deal with that Monkey? She's either going to murder me in my sleep or make my life a living hell!" He stopped for a moment and sighed. His eyes now drifted over to the picture of Konoka. He hadn't been too happy when he heard that he had to keep a secret about her hidden power from her. The same was done with him; it was only thanks to a crazed, murderous, and hateful teacher that he had found out at all. But it was that very reason he never could fully trust the Sandaime after that, he understood that the old man thought it would be in his best interest. But telling all the older, grudge bearing villagers and not him only made the first twelve years of his life hell. And he hadn't even known why until facing down Mizuki.

He sat there for a few minutes, contemplating what had happened in the past few hours since he arrived. When he noticed a figure at the top of the staircase leading to the statue. She was rather short, and had purple hair that covered her eyes. But she looked familiar. He flipped open the roster again, and found her photo.

"_Student number 27, Nodoka Miyazaki, huh? Why is she carrying all those books anyway? The stack is taller than her! If she's not careful she might just…"_

As if on time, the girl lost control of the stack of books. Trying to keep them balanced only led to her falling as well.

"_I knew it!"_ his eyes flashed from blue to violet, a ripple like pattern appeared on the iris and sclera.

"_Bansho Ten'in! (Heavenly Attraction of all Creation)!"_

The girl was no longer falling straight down; instead she was falling at an angle towards the boy. At a noticeably slower speed but she was still unstable. The force attempting to hold her up and bring her in was shaking and waning.

"_Shit! I still can't control it properly! "_The technique failed, his eyes changed back into their normal blue color. The force that had been supporting her failed and she fell. Thinking quickly, Naruto pushed chakra into his legs and ran to catch her. He managed to catch her without her sustaining any injury.

The shinobi breathed a sigh of relief. He turned his head to peer at the girl in his arms, seeing her properly for the first time. The fall had shifted her bangs enough that he could see her closed eyes. He couldn't stop the blush that appeared on his face.

"_You know, she's rather cute. I wonder what her eyes look like."_ His gaze shifted over her form to her legs. _"She has really nice…. NO NARUTO! BAD! YOU WILL NOT TURN OUT LIKE ERO-SENNIN!"_

During his mental tirade, the girl in question eyes fluttered open. She noticed that she wasn't on the cold hard ground, but in a pair of warm, strong arms. She looked up in confusion and saw a mess of spiky blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, and… Whisker marks? She eeped when she realized just who exactly was holding her.

"_N-Naruto-sensei is holding me! A boy is holding me! Bu-but his arms are s-so warm. It's almost as if I never want to leave them…." _She sighed softly in contentment, and then blushed at her thoughts. _"What-What's wr-wrong with me? But his arms an-and his sm-smile, they're so warm…"_

Finally gathering enough courage, she spoke up.

"Na-Naruto-sensei?" she asked.

The blond boy was snapped out his current train of thought. "Oh! Nodoka-san, are you alright?"

The purplette nodded but continued to blush, poking her two pointer fingers together. Reminding Naruto of a girl he knew back home. He put her down though the girl seemed slightly disappointed as he did so. Not that he noticed. And turned to see what had become of her books. She turned as well and panicked upon the sight of them scattered all around the ground that surrounded the staircase. She rushed to pick up the mess, hoping that they were not damaged. Naruto helped her, starting with the book that lay at his foot. When they did finally manage to pick up the mess, he offered to carry them for her. She was reluctant but he finally won her over. They left the area unaware of the pair of eyes watching them or the small twinkle of bells in the air.

~ten minutes later~

Naruto had just left Nodoka and the library. He was already fond of the shy, quite girl who held a deep passion for books and reading. They had discussed several books on the way. From classical novels to new books from unknown authors. Now Naruto wasn't as big of an idiot as most people thought him to be, he loved reading every now and then, but was unable to read much during his childhood due to the village shopkeepers. They either refused to sell him anything or raised their prices so high that he wouldn't be able to afford it. They usually did the same when he was trying to purchase food too. If he was lucky they would sell him the stuff that was starting to go bad instead of throwing it away. But they usually rushed him out of their stores wishing to avoid dirtying their reputation by having the "demon child" in there. Most of the time he had to scrounge through the trash to get the basic necessities, which was actually how he had found his first book. But that was in the past.

He was walking back towards the academy now, a slight spring in his step. When a hand reached out of nowhere and grabbed the hood of his jacket and started dragging him towards the tree line. He was unable to see who his assailant was due to the angle. But the twinkle of bells alerted him right away.

"Monkey? What's wrong with you?" he shouted.

She didn't answer him and continued to drag him towards the trees. Once out of sight of the main walkway she released his hood and turned to look at the boy on the ground.

"What the hell Monkey! You gave my ass road burn!" yelled Naruto, now rubbing the seat of his pants. An irritated look in his eye, "If you wanted to talk to me so badly all you had to do was ask!"

She interrupted him, "What was that? What did you do earlier that made Book Worm float like that?" She demanded.

"That's ridicu-"

"You made her float! I saw it!"

"I didn't-!"

"What are you some physic? Alien? Or some whack job magician? Cause either way you're weird! That was magic wasn't it?"

"Well I wouldn't call it magic exactly… That would involve using chi, not chakra…."

Asuna came had an epiphany in that moment. Is she was angry before she was PISSED now.

"You're why my dress blew off this morning! Weren't you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! Please don't tell anyone." Begged Naruto.

"Anyone? Hell, I'm telling everyone you freak!" yelled an enraged Asuna.

She whipped around, intent on spilling his secret and making the blond idiot leave. What she didn't know was that she whipped her hair too, right at his face, tickling his nose.

"Aaaah! AACHOOoooo!"

Being unable to dodge, Asuna's clothes were torn from her body. The bear was not spared this time though. The poor bear, we knew you well. She now stood naked, except for her jacket, her socks and her shoes.

"NO….."

"_I was already six feet under as it was! Kami do you find this funny? Why does this stuff always happen to me?"_

Naruto couldn't have been more right. Kami did find it funny, she was sitting on her cloud watching and laughing. There was a bowl of popcorn in her hand.

"Oh Naruto, your life is better than any movie!" giggled the deity.

Back on earth Naruto was still sweating bullets. There was a pissed, naked, violent girl in front of him. Could it get any worse? Kami said "yes", and Takahata appeared.

"So, Naruto! Making friends I see….. Oh…."

A loud scream washed over the campus. Scaring the birds away, making the students jump, and a certain fox chuckle.

Asuna, no longer naked, was crying hysterically on the ground. Her fist pounding a noticeable dent into the dirt.

"KAMI-SAMA KILL ME NOW!" yelled the distraught girl.

"Don't say stuff like that!" shouted Naruto. Takahata had quickly left the scene after being assured that Asuna was dressed and that they had absolutely nothing in the first place. The whole incident only made things worse for the blond now. Feeling a sense of guilt he agreed to help the girl as long as she didn't spill his secret to anyone.

"You owe me big time Blondie!"

"Yes, yes, "answered Naruto. Looking half dead from the emotional girl's response after Takahata had left. A beating that he would never forget forever seared into his mind.

They were currently walking into their class's building; Asuna had a shopping bag in hand. Why she had it, she neglected to say. And Naruto was too afraid at this point to ask. The two walked up to the class room in silence, aside from the occasional question from Asuna on how he could pay her back. Many of her ideas were ludicrous. He was a ninja with an almighty demon spirit in him, not a miracle worker. But his words seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Let's get right to it!" said Asuna, opening the door to the class room. "I just need to-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. When the door had opened fully the two were greeted by the sight of an entire class of 2A.

"**WELCOME! NARUTO-SENSEI!" **they cheered.

Both stood in shock for a moment before Naruto was quickly led to the center of the room. The girls were all smiling at him, and he couldn't help smiling in return.

"The guest of honor sits in the middle."

He was pushed down onto the offered seat, and the party erupted in full swing. The girls brought him plates of food and asked a lot of questions about himself. He did his best with the questions, intent on not letting anything slip. But he enjoyed the company and the laughter.

The girl from earlier, Nodoka, approached the table where he was seated. A cute smile set on her face.

"Um, Naruto-sensei?" she asked.

"Yes? What is it Nodo-chan?" asked Naruto, his trademark grin showing.

"I-I would've broken my neck if it weren't for you. I wanted to thank you… I know these aren't much, but I know you said you like books…" she thrusted out a handful of coupons. "Here's some discount coupons from the school bookstore..."

"The school bookstore? Thanks Nodo-chan! I look forward to using them!" His grin grew wider.

The shy girl blushed at this, bowed, and returned to her group of friends. The tall girl with dark green hair and glasses from this morning was one of them. The other was a short girl with long blue hair tied into two loose ponytails, and braided bangs. They both were throwing looks at the two, the megane girl was giggling again.

The party continued, some of the girls showed of their talents and skills in acting, martial arts, juggling, and sports. Ayaka even gave a marble bust of his likeness. A sweat drop emerged off the back of his head as he thanked her. Opting to keep it in the class room, to avoid having the feeling that he was staring at himself.

He eventually noticed Asuna's absence. She had left the room as soon as Takahata arrived. Still feeling bad, he decided to go look for her. He left the room, promising the girls that he would be back in a few minutes. He found her on the stairwell.

"Asuna?"

Surprised at his sudden appearance, she quickly wiped her eyes and glared at him.

"Leave me alone, Whiskers!"

"But I-"

"Look! I won't tell your secret okay? So just leave me be!" she sobbed.

"I just wanted to help is all…"

She paused and wiped her eyes again.

"I can't remember the last time… someone just wanted to help me."

He was now sitting next to her. When had he done that? Another ninja trick?

"I'll never have the guts to confess to him now…. I know my feelings are one sided but now they always will be." She cried, thinking of Takahata.

An arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug. She looked up, shocked at his action. She had done nothing but hurt him all day and now he was hugging her?

"Now what kind of attitude is that? You know, the best kind of strength comes from the heart, so does courage. But if you don't think that it will happen, then it won't. You have to believe in yourself if you wish to achieve anything. Even love…." Stated the blond.

The girl couldn't help but smile slightly and got up. "You're right." She sighed, "I'll have to be a little stronger, I promise… Thanks Whiskers."

Her back was turned toward him now. "But don't think I've forgiven you for stripping me earlier. You'll just have to pay me back by being my guinea pig."

"….What?"Naruto was confused. This girl kept flipping characters faster than he could blink.

"Well I do have to practice, so you'll pretend to be Takahata-sensei. Are we agreed?"

Receiving a reluctant nod, she proceeded to remove the bells from her hair. Now loose, it fell down the straight of her back. She turned to him and he gasped. She was beautiful. He didn't know that he was blushing until a familiar heat spread over his face.

"I love you…. Teacher…"

His heart was now in his throat and his pulse was echoing in his ears.

"I've loved you for so long…. I hope you're not offended."

"That's not really the issue."

"I-I understand that I'm not good enough…" she turned away from him. His hand unconsciously reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Spun around, and losing her footing. She was now facing him again but she was falling headfirst into him. Naruto reached out to catch her but he was unable to stop the force of her descent. Their lips locked and their eyes widened. Both were frozen for a second until they saw a flash of light and an audible click. Breaking apart and blushing up a storm they looked up at the top of the stairwell. Some of the girls from 2A were standing there, one of them was Ayaka. One of the others was a girl with red hair tied back into a spiky ponytail, it was her that was holding the camera.

Asuna was now trying to do some disaster control, Naruto was still in a daze.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

Once again chaos ensued, and our poor hero was in the center of it.

The party continued for a short time after the incident. As you can imagine both were teased mercilessly, while some of the other girls were throwing dirty looks at Asuna. Is that jealousy I smell?

The party ended and the girls bid each other and their new professor farewell. Takahata and Shizuna said goodnight and returned to their respective buildings. The three roommates: Konoka, Asuna, and now Naruto were returning to the dorms. Naruto was still a little shakened up from the stairwell kiss, he was mumbling under his breath about "crazy women."

"Oh chill-lax, will you! No one is going to report you! It was a huge misunderstanding!" said Asuna to the blond boy.

Still hearing mumbling from him she continued.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything earlier alright? You may just be an okay teacher in the end…"

Naruto looked up, a bit of hope in his eyes as she turned around and continued walking on her way to the dorm. His hopeful gaze turned to the starry sky.

"_You know, this might turn out alright. I've just gotta give it my best! And I will! That's a promise!"_

Pulling out his roster again he flipped it open. He started fishing for a pen his bag. And once he found one he focused on her picture he wrote something underneath it with a smile.

"_Arigato, Asuna-chan…"_

**Chapter 3: End**

**That's all for this chapter. Yes Naruto does have the Rinnengan. Nagato was an Uzumaki, so I thought that it would work out well if Naruto had a bloodline that had developed later than usual.**

**I do have one announcement to make. I'm currently in the middle of making my first chapter for my next crossover which should hopefully be up in the next couple of days. Perhaps even sooner than that. It's a Naruto/ Infinite Stratos xover, and yes Naruto will be the protagonist and taking Ichika's place. Ichika will only be a civilian, childhood friend of Naruto's. So I hope that you'll look forward to that.**

**Addio for now!**

**-L.T.**


	4. Not a Chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.


	5. Love on the Run

AN: Sorry this took longer to update than I intended it to. I just started my first year at college and I didn't have much computer access either.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Negima and I never will. So please leave me be.

Story Start: Chapter Four:

It had been a relatively quiet morning at Mahora academy. The girls were sleeping soundly in their bunk bed while Naruto had been stationed on the couch. When he had arrived at the room last night he had already planned on taking the couch, but Asuna had decided that he still needed the lecture anyway. Currently his blanket was thrown off, showing his pajamas, which consisted of a black tank top with red plaid pajama pants. He was sleeping peacefully, quietly snoring.

Again, it had been quiet until Asuna woke up.

"I'M LATE!"

Naruto woke up with a start, falling off the couch in the process, his head roughly hitting the floor. He heard the pounding of rushing footsteps and looked up in time to see Asuna rush out the door.

Konoka woke up in a more casual manner, seemingly used to this kind of occurrence. She yawned, her arms stretching above her head. Getting out of bed she proceeded to the kitchen with the intent of getting breakfast started. Naruto was still on the floor utterly confused with what had just happened.

"….Konoka-chan?"

Said girl now turned to look at the blonde haired teen, a sweet smile on her face.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"What just happened?"

"Nani? What do you mean?"

"I mean… Where did Asuna go?"

"Oh that! She has a job delivering papers." She replied tying a checkered apron around her waist, the cute furry logo of a bear on the front matching her slippers. She turned to him with a radiant smile, "How would you like your eggs Naruto-kun?"

"It doesn't really matter to me, anyway is fine. Surprise me." He answered.

A comfortable stillness filled the room the only sounds came from the stove as Konoka cracked the eggs open. The gold interiors hitting the pan, making a satisfying sizzling sound.

Unused to such silence Naruto attempted to break the ice, "Hey Konoka-chan?"

"Hai?"

"I got a little riddle for you, if you don't mind?"

"Fire away!"

*"A box without hinges, key or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid."

The girl giggled at the riddle, familiar with its origin.

"Would it be by any chance what I'm preparing right now?"

"You got in one!" The boy chuckled in response, "You've read Tolkien? It's rare for me to actually meet someone who actually reads the classics nowadays. I thought readers were a dying breed! Now you and Nodoka-chan are proving the opposite to be true."

Konoka couldn't help but giggle again at the enthusiastic blond. He didn't look it, but he did enjoy reading a good book every now and then.

"Actually it was upon Nodoka's recommendation that I read it. She has a list of books that she recommends, if you like to read you should ask her about it sometime."

"I'll have to remember that."

Turning back to the stove to dish out the eggs Konoka kept the conversation going.

"So Naruto-kun, tell me a bit about yourself."

"Like what exactly?"

"Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, etc" she replied, "Anything really I guess. Just tell me a little more about yourself."

"Alright then, let's see…" He trailed off. His hand grasping his chin in thought. "Well I like reading, writing every now and again, gardening, listening to music, some sports, and practicing martial arts. I love ramen, just so you know. I do dislike the three minutes that you have to let it cook though…. He trailed off again before regaining his string of thoughts.

"I dislike cruel people, those who pick on people weaker then themselves, people who are intolerant of another person's differences, and vegetables. Mainly spinach that stuff is nasty!" He made a gagging noise causing the girl to chuckle. "And my dream is to protect those who are precious to me."

She hadn't been expecting that one. She stared at him for a moment, bewildered by his statement. But bewilderment morphed into admiration when she realized how much he genuinely meant it.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" responded Konoka, snapping out of her daze.

"Well what about you? It's only fair Konoka-chan."

"Hmmm well let's see… I like the supernatural, Set-chan, cooking, fortune telling, and reading. As for dislikes… I really don't dislike anything now that I think about it. And I really don't have any real dreams yet." She finished.

They continued chatting for a while until it was time to get to class. Naruto discovered that the girl was in both the library exploration club and the fortune telling club. He also found that Asuna was a part of Mahora's art club. Said girl met up with them just as they were about to leave.

Both girls were currently running towards the school building, neither were keen on the idea of being late for class. Naruto had stayed behind but promised the two that he would arrive on time. He watched as they ran towards the building. He himself stood there waiting, having felt a peculiar energy following them earlier. What made it even stranger was that it was flickering in its aura every now and then. Almost as if it had been hiding from them… No, hiding from him. But why?

Waving it off as paranoia he made his way to class, He didn't want to be late again today now did he?

He failed to notice a figure quickly ducking into an alley way close to him. Their eyes were trained on him.

'Uzumaki Naruto…. Just who are you anyway? And how are you significant?'

The bell rang signaling the start of first period, hearing this, the figure jumped off to where she needed to be.

The first ten minutes of class hadn't been too painful. The class had formally greeted him and the lesson had started without too much trouble.

That was until he had asked the class if someone would translate the passage they had just read into Japanese.

Originally he was going to ask Asuna if she would do the honors. But when he began to open his mouth to ask, he felt a very distinct killing intent coming from her direction. He wasn't that stupid or suicidal for that matter. Picking another one of the girls he managed to divert a disaster.

The rest of the class went by smoothly, at least until Asuna and Ayaka clashed once more. But besides that he thought that he did rather well on his second day. The bell rang signaling that the break period had begun.

We find the blond shortly after laying under a tree, enjoying the light, refreshing breeze that rattled the leaves above.

The silence was broken by a voice.

"Excuse us Naruto-sensei, but do you have a moment?"

Opening his eyes the blond shinobi saw three of his students. One was the girl with the books from the day before. Her counterparts were two other girls, Yue Ayase and Haruna Saotome, if his memory served him right.

Yue was rather a short girl despite her age. Her hair was purple and long, pulled in two pigtails with braided bangs that framed the sides of her face. Her eyes, which were also purple, were giving him a blank stare as if she was trying to read him like a book.

The third girl Haruna was the tallest of the trio. She had long green hair and wore glasses. Her figure was much curvier, as opposed to Nodoka's and Yue's rather softer, slimmer frames. She seemed the liveliest as well.

Naruto smiled at the group.

"I always have a moment for my students. What's up?"

"We were wondering if we could ask you a question."

"I'm assuming it's about the lesson?"

"Something like that. But actually it's Nodoka's question, not ours."

Yue and Haruna grabbed Nodoka and pushed her to the front of the group. The poor girl was already blushing like crazy. Naruto noticed her eyes for the first time, large and purple, lovely yet soft. They were beautiful and Naruto couldn't find any other words to describe them any better.

"W-wow… Nodoka did you get a haircut? It suits you." Said Naruto now also blushing lightly and smiling.

Upon hearing this the other two girls smiled and quickly pulled back her bangs, revealing more of her face.

"I knew it! I knew he'd notice it! Isn't she just so cute like this Naruto-sensei?" asked Haruna excitedly.

Naruto couldn't stop himself this time.

"Cute? She's beautifu-!" Quickly realizing what he said, he slapped his hands over his mouth. But it was too late to stop it.

The timid librarian was the now the envy of a tomato. It was too much for her to take in at once and now panicking, she ran away.

"Nodoka!" called Haruna "Come Back Nodoka! It was just getting good!"

"Sorry about this Naruto- sensei! " Shouted the remaining two and took off in pursuit of the timid librarian.

"….. What just happened?" questioned a confused Naruto.

Receiving no answer he shrugged it off and looked at his watch.

"_hmmm…. Class will be starting again in a half hour. Perhaps I should head back?"_

He stretched as he got up and started trekking back towards the school buildings.

"_**Hey Kit…"**_

"_Huh? Not napping for once fur ball? What do you want?"_

"_**Watch your mouth Kit, I don't tolerate any insolence… FOR I AM THE EARTHSHAKER! CHAOS BRINGER, I CUT DOWN ENTIRE FORESTS, AND I CRUSH MOUNTAINS UNDER MY FEET! FOR I AM THE…."**_

"_Great Kyubi no Kitsune, yes I heard it all before. But you can add "and stuck in a kid's navel." to that list. I'm sure that would accompany mountain crushing and earthshaking immensely."_

"_**Foolish boy…" **_growled the beast _**"Never mind I wished to speak to you about something, it's of great importance."**_

"_More important than your self-glorifying tangents? I can't imagine."_

Ignoring the blonde's jibe the beast continued.

"_**No but before I tell you, I must ask…."**_

"… _Ask what exactly?" _Naruto had never seen the fox this serious before. Heck he wasn't this serious even during the war.

"_**You're at an all-girls school yes?"**_

"_Umm right?"_

"_**Surrounded by many beautiful girls about your age correct?"**_

"… _Yes?"_

"_**Well then I just don't get it…"**_

"_Get what?!" _Thought Naruto, finally losing his patience.

"_**I was aware that you were daft boy, but this? Why have you not… Oh how do the youth say it these days? "Tapped that"? Yes that's right… Tell me boy why have you neglected to "tap" any of these girls' fine posteriors?" **_questioned the fox.

So shocked by the fox's statement that Naruto froze mid step, his mind trying to register and confirm what his prisoner had just said.

3…2…1…

"_WHAT THE HELL! I'm their teacher you screwed up hair ball!"_

"_**You may not be aware Kit but you need to find mates."**_

"_For what reason?!"_

"_**Well first of all I'm just horny. Second-"**_

"_I didn't need to hear that! "_

"_**What? I've been stuck inside you, your mother, and that other woman for how many damn years? How could I not get horny after so many years! Do you have any idea-!"**_

"_OH KAMI! You just gave me so many visuals right now… I'm going to be sick…" _thought Naruto, turning green and drawing various looks from the people passing by.

"_**That's not the point! See here Kit if you don't find some good female flesh sooner or later the consequences will be dire!"**_

"_Dire? Don't make me laugh, fuzzy. Now leave me alone I've work to do and I can't have you wasting my time." _Cutting off the fox and heading into his class's building.

Cut off from Naruto the Kyubi could only think of one thing.

"_**I warned you that the consequences would be dire Kit. But now it's time for a little fun." **_Chuckled Kyubi, getting ready for the show.

Back in the classroom we find Naruto now sitting at his desk, not giving any concern about Kyubi's threat. Across sat the room sat Asuna and Konoka. Though the two were chatting quietly, the orange haired girl kept shooting small glares towards him. The only other people in the room were the cheerleading trio seemingly in their own little world, Ayaka, who was studying, and Kaede was napping on her desk. At least he assumed she was.

Noticing the look Asuna kept giving him; he couldn't help but wonder why she was doing so in the first place.

"_Okay I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything this time. So what's crawled up her ass?"_

A short invisible fuse went off in the girl. Standing up, she slammed one of her hands down onto the desk the other pointing at him accusingly.

"You don't deserve that desk!"

"What?" asked a confused Naruto _"Has she lost it?"_

"Why did you have to show up? Takahata-sensei should be sitting there! Not some snot nosed brat like you!" raged Asuna.

"Hey I'm older than you! How the hell am I the brat here? The only brat I see here is standing in front of me! Acting like a spoiled child because she didn't get what she wanted!"

"You bastard! I'll have you know that-!"

As the two continued arguing Kyubi set his plan into motion.

"_**He heh he, Have fun Kit. I sure will. Now if only I had some popcorn…" **_mumbled the fox.

Back with the bickering duo their fight would have gone on longer had it not been for a pair of arm loosely wrapping themselves around his neck.

"Naruto-kun!" sang a melodious yet recognizable voice.

"Kono- Konoka-chan?" stuttered the boy " Wha… What are you doing?"

Obviously confused yet again, he didn't stand a chance when her arms encircled him tighter.

"But Naruuuuuto-kun! Your just so handsome. Why shouldn't I hug you?"

Asuna stood there her shock making rendering her unable to help the blond boy.

"Konoka-san! What in heaven's name are you doing! He's are teacher, not some plaything!"

"_Thank Kami, it's Ayaka! I'm saved!" _thinking he was rescued gave Naruto some hope. Only for it to be shattered seconds later, when Ayaka fell to one knee presenting him with a bouquet of roses.

"Please accept these as a token of my feelings for you Naruto-sensei" proclaimed a suddenly love-struck Ayaka.

The Cheerleading trio suddenly appeared as well offering him home made cake and hand knitted shirts that magically appeared out of nowhere. They then tried to simultaneously cuddle, feed, and strip him.

"_Okay I'm getting out of here!"_

"_**Having fun yet Kit?" chuckled the demon's voice.**_

"_Kyubi you bastard! What did you-… How did you do this?!"_

"_**A little thing called pheromones. Anyway I won't take up anymore of your precious time. Have a good time boy."**_

"_Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! Damn you to hell Kyubi!"_

He quickly used kawarimi, trading places with a textbook on a nearby desk. Kicking the door open and running down the hallway seconds later, the girls in hot pursuit.

"_This place is like a maze! This can't get any worse"_

As soon as he thought that more girls joined the chase. Kaede must've woken up and heard the commotion, though she wasn't nearly as hyper as the others, Kazumi thought it was some big scoop and got hooked in when she got too close, and Yuna also appeared as she was making her way back to the class room. All of them added up meant trouble for the boy.

It was then that he saw Nodoka. And completely forgetting that she could affected too, called out to her for help.

"NODOKA!" shouted Naruto "SOS, MAY DAY, MAY DAY, HELP!"

"Hmm?" Before the purplette could turn around she felt herself being scooped up into a pair of strong arms.

"KYAA!"

Looking up she found that it was indeed Naruto who was holding her.

"Sorry Nodoka! But I really need to get away from them!"

A quick gaze back confirmed there was a mob of girls chasing him, so she did the first thing that came to her mind.

"That way Naruto-sensei!" she yelled pointing toward the corridor coming up on the left. He turned sharply and continued to blindly follow her directions, completely unaware that he was running further into trouble.

Soon after we find the pair alone in a large library, shelves lined with books that reached up as high as the ceiling. Lamps hung off the top of the bookcases for better reading light, and the room was rather ornate.

"I think we're safe here Naruto-sensei. This library is closed during this hour, so they probably won't be looking here anytime soon."

"Arigato Nodoka, I owe you one." Replied a grateful Naruto. And finally taking notice of his surroundings was filled with a bit of awe at the room he found himself in. Looking closer at the books themselves he couldn't restrain the smile that was creeping upon his face.

"Wow, you have the Book of Kings, The Odyssey, the Aeneid, and even the Opus Majus? These are some pretty rare books here."

"Yeah, but this is nothing compared to the college library." Said Nodoka, who looked overjoyed at the concept of her crush also having the same passion as she did. "You like books too Naruto-sensei?"

He kept looking at the various shelves, only briefly looking up once to flash her one quick grin.

"Yes, though my friends back home never realized it. Books always allowed me to escape for a bit, you know?"

She nodded and looked back at him again, blushing at the sight of him, mesmerized by the different works that the library offered.

_BABUMP- BABUMP_

"_He really is quite handsome… Naruto-sensei…" _thought the purple headed girl. _"Why am I feeling this way?"_

"Nodoka? Is something the matter?" his face was almost just inches from hers.

"_Wait… Don't tell me she also-…"_

"Naaaarrruuuuutttooooo-ssssseeeennnnsssseeeiiii…"

"_Crap, not her too!"_

He tried backing up to create some room between them but she just kept following him back and forth.

"…_Time for plan B… Run like crazy!"_

He took off for the door only to find it locked.

"_When the hell did she lock it?!"_

Again she was advancing on him this time trying to tackle him.

"Nodoka, stop!"

She collided with him and both of them into the book case behind him. Volumes went flying as the two fell to the ground with the girl landing atop the blonde boy.

Naruto was holding his head in pain from the collision. He noticed the weight present on top of him when it started to shift. Sitting up leaves Nodoka straddling the boy.

"_Well this might not end well." _Thought Naruto "Um, Nodoka? Could you by any chance get off of me?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Wh- Why not?"

Instead of answering him she leaned down, her face drawing closer to his.

"Naruto-sensei… Please be gentle…"

The sound of splintering wood could be heard as the two doors flew off their hinges. Hitting the pair on the floor.

"Naruto, you bastard! What are you-!" yelled an enraged Asuna only to stop mid-sentence when she realized that both of the room's occupants were now lying unconscious on the floor.

"….. Oops."

Shaking herself out of her stupor the orange haired girl picked up Nodoka and left the room. Not giving a damn about her still unconscious teacher. _"Idiot."_

In the seal we find Kyubi laughing his ass off over the events that had just occurred.

"_**That fool deserved that, but I guess that our fun will have to stop for now**_. _**We'll have to continue another time, won't we?" **_chuckled the Kitsune, curling up into a ball and deciding to take another nap.

Hours later Naruto would wake up, wondering where the hell he was and if the events from earlier were indeed real.

**Chapter 4: End**

**I knew this took a long time and I wish that I had finished it sooner. But even if I don't update for a bit don't just assume that I've entirely given up on it and think that you can adopt. The same goes for all my stories, I received way too many messages asking me to adopt it because I gave up. I didn't and unless I state it don't assume I did. The way I get chapters done is that I get motivated. In order to get motivated I get inspired. That inspiration can come reviews, or even better yet other stories. **

**Besides that I was considering doing a Naruto/Assassins Creed xover in the future. **

**Addio ,**

**-L.T.**


End file.
